A call from a friend
by Choctawfilly CK
Summary: Chakotay receives advice from a friend he's yet to meet. Meanwhile Kathryn isn't having a good day.


Title: From one man to another

Author: CK

Pairings: J/C

Disclaimer: Not mine, I just let them out so they can play together.

Authors note: A bit AU, but close to cannon. Late season 7.

"Captain we have an incoming transmission. It's listed emergency." Harry Kim called.

"I'll take it in my ready room." She stood, prepared to head into her sanctuary.

"I'm sorry Captain; it's addressed to Commander Chakotay." Kathryn looked at Kim, then Chakotay, who shared her surprised look.

"Take it in my ready room." She looked at him and sat back down.

Chakotay nodded and headed for the ready room, apprehensive. He stepped into the Captains private room and sat down in her chair. He decided it felt very odd to be in here like this. He pushed the button and waited. A graying man's face appeared on the screen. "Commander Chakotay?"

"Yes… sir." Chakotay didn't see a uniform or rank, but he wanted to cover his bases.

"What the hell are you thinking?" The man frowned. "I don't know you, only of you. And I have to say you're either not as bright as Kathy seems to think you are, or you're not worth her time." He waited while Chakotay stared at him. "An answer would be good."

Chakotay found his voice. "Excuse me?"

"Kathy knows about you and… Seven. What kind of name is that?" He shook his head. "I don't care how blonde and stacked she is, she's far beneath Kathy."

Chakotay frowned. "I've seen you before."

"Not personally, I'd like to think at one time Kathy had pictures up of me." He relaxed a little.

"Mark."Chakotay's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean Kathryn knows about Seven and me?"

"Just what I said." Mark shook his head. "Look, without betraying Kathy's confidence, since I just gained it back. I think you are the stupidest man I have ever heard of." Mark looked at him. "What does this Seven have that Kathy doesn't?"

"I don't have to discuss this with you." Chakotay made a move to get up.

"Do you want to lose Kathryn all together?" Mark asked.

Chakotay looked at him. "You think that will happen?"

"She loves you, even if she can't say it. I have seen it in the way she talks about you. The way her face lights up. That is until yesterday when I heard about you and some bimbo." Mark gave him a firm look. "Kathy is hurting and you caused it."

Chakotay leaned back. "I never meant to hurt her. But she is so stubborn. Protocols. She's hiding."

"Yeah, and part of that is my fault." Mark rubbed his hand over his face. "I hurt her. She was out there counting on me, and I failed her. Don't you do it to her too."

"What am I supposed to do?" Chakotay looked at the man.

"I don't know how you feel about her versus this Seven. But I know that you need to tell her. She shouldn't have to hear the rumors around the ship. Be her friend, face up to it. And if you do love her. Drop Seven. Apologize to Kathy and pledge your undying love." He paused. "And flowers… roses, coffee, and surprise bubble baths help too."

Chakotay nodded. "You still love her don't you?"

Mark looked Chakotay in the eyes. "Every damn minute of every damn day."

Chakotay smiled at him. "She's a hard one."

Mark chuckled. "You have no idea. It took me almost ten years to get a date with her. I had to be her adversary, her friend, and then her lover. She takes time, but she's worth it."

Chakotay looked at the man. "I'm sorry you lost her."

Mark laughed. "No, I don't think you are."

Kathryn looked up when Chakotay exited the ready room. "Is everything alright?"

He nodded. "A little shocking news. I'll be fine." He sat down and lost himself in thought.

Kathryn spent a good portion of her shift watching him and worrying. What if something had happened to someone he cared for. What if there was news regarding the fate of the Marquis. She had herself so worked up, that when the shift ended, she practically shot up out of her chair. "Commander, would you like to get a drink?" She asked as the turbo lift doors closed.

Chakotay gave her a small smile. "I'm sorry there is something I have to do." The doors opened and he stepped out. "Maybe later."

She nodded. "Later." She said softly as the doors closed. She knew where he was going. To her. She shook the thought away. She didn't want to think about it. Mark had told her just yesterday to let it all go. She stepped out of the turbo lift once it stopped on her deck. She turned and headed to Engineering. She entered and looked around. "Lt. Torres, may I talk with you?"

B'lanna looked up from her console. "Captain?" She walked over to where Kathryn stood. "Is there a problem?"

Kathryn shook her head. "Not if you come with me to the holodeck."

B'lanna frowned. "Captain?"

"Will you?" Kathryn needed a friend.

B'lanna nodded. "Sure. What are we doing?"

"I think we need to relax." Kathryn turned and headed out of Engineering, B'lanna hot on her heels. "And for the off hours, it's just Kathryn."

Seven looked at Chakotay. "I thought you were happy with me."

Chakotay looked down at his hands. "I am…. But not as a potential mate."

She thought it over. "I see. This is about the Captain."

He looked up quickly. "Excuse me?"

"You are not in love with me. I am not in love with you. I thought we were…. Killing time." She arched an eyebrow. "Was I mistaken?"

He smiled. Who was breaking up with whom? "Something like that. Seven I don't want to lose our friendship."

"I see no reason why we would." She gave him a smile. "After all, you were my first real experience."

He nodded. "Good. And so you know I will be telling the Captain."

"I do not wish to keep it from her." Seven looked at him. "You will also tell her your feelings?"

"I don't know. I just know this won't work for me anymore."

She nodded. "I agree. I am not what you need."

Kathryn and B'lanna were laughing so hard, tears were coming to their eyes. "Kathryn you are horrible."

Kathryn nodded. "And it doesn't go beyond these walls."

"No problem. Tom doesn't need to know everything." B'lanna picked up her mug of beer and took a swig. "I've never done this. Had a woman's night out."

"It's nice isn't it?" Kathryn nodded. "I haven't in a very long time. I had a friend at the academy, Libby. She lived for nights like this."

"I can see why." B'lanna took her shot, sinking one ball. "Hah. I got it."

"I'm surprised you're not better at this game." Kathryn threw her hands in the air, she was feeling a little buzzed. "It's all math."

B'lanna looked at the table. "Yes, but it still isn't my game. Not physical enough."

Kathryn nodded. "I've noticed that about you." She smiled. "I think that's one of the things Tom noticed about you too."

B'lanna laughed hard. "I know. He was such a pig."

Kathryn sat down. "He comes by it honest." She took a drink. "I could tell you stories about Owen that would make you wonder."

B'lanna looked up from the table. "Really? He made a pass?"

Kathryn nodded. "Oh yes. I had to remind him more than once that my father was an Admiral." She laughed. "And that I had done very well in my defense classes."

Tom and Harry entered the bar. "See there is B'lanna and… Captain?"

Kathryn looked at her jacket. "Yes. I am." She winked at B'lanna. "Is there some kind of ships business?"

"No." Tom looked at B'lanna who was circling the pool table, trying to figure out her shot.

"Call her Kathryn!" B'lanna called as she made a very bad shot. "Damn."

"Math B'lanna. Use your math." Kathryn stood too quickly and sat back down. "Oh."

"Uh, Tom. The Captain is drunk." Harry whispered.

"I see that." Tom whispered back.

"Katie, your shot." B'lanna called.

"I know. I just can't make my feet work properly." Kathryn stood slowly. "There we are." She looked at Harry. "Relax Harry." She winked at him and walked to the table. "Which one of us is solids?"

B'lanna thought a minute. "Not sure. Just hit what you can."

"Works for me." She shot and sank four balls. "Math." She reminded B'lanna.

B'lanna nodded. "Tom, have a drink."

"I think you both have had enough for the whole crew." Tom pulled the beer from her hand. "How is it holodeck beer is this potent."

Kathryn looked up from the table. "It's not. This is the Captain's private stash." She smiled. "Tell no one."

"No one would believe me." Tom mumbled. "Computer end program." He looked at Harry.

"Computer resume." Kathryn countered. "Don't ruin the fun Tom."

"Yeah." He looked at Harry. "We need the Commander."

Harry nodded. "I'll get him."

Tom turned back to the women. "Ok. I'll play winner."

B'lanna laughed. "Katie's up."

Harry pushed the button on Chakotay's door. He heard the chime, but nothing else. "Computer location of Commander Chakotay."

"Commander Chakotay is in Captain Janeways room."

Harry turned and headed for the Captain's quarters, not far from his. He pushed the chime and waited. He could hear someone in there. But no one answered. "Kim to Chakotay."

"Go ahead."

"Commander we have a little problem with the holodeck. Tom and I need your help."

"Can you get B'lanna?"

"B'lanna is incapacitated. We need you." Harry said, trying to keep it vague.

"I'll be right there."

Harry stood, waiting. He smiled as Chakotay came out of the doors. "I rang but you didn't answer."

Chakotay looked guilty. "I uh… What's wrong with the holodeck?"

"You have to see it for yourself."

They entered to find Tom sitting at the bar, head in his hands. "Katie, try to shoot with out hitting the glass." B'lanna called as she set a full mug of beer on the table.

Kathryn was wearing her tank top now and she was still fanning herself. "I don't think the environmental controls are working."

B'lanna laughed. "I think you are drunk."

Kathryn looked at her. "I am not. I feel great. I felt horrible earlier. And now I feel great…Maybe I am a little drunk."

B'lanna nodded. "I know I am."

"Don't worry about it. Sleep in tomorrow. You have the Captain's permission." She smiled. "Thank you so much. I needed a friend."

"What about this Mark guy. He's your friend." B'lanna pointed out.

"Yeah but he's very far away." Kathryn held up her hand. "And he dumped me, remember." She made her shot. "At least he told me the first chance he got."

B'lanna nodded. "Bastard. If he wasn't my friend I would… I don't know, but something good."

Kathryn laughed. "Thank you."

B'lanna looked over at Tom. "He's a party pooper."

Kathryn nodded. "Tom, why did you come if you weren't going to enjoy yourself?"

Tom looked up and smiled as he saw his reinforcements in the back. "Thank god." He got up and walked over to them. "Look who's here."

Kathryn turned and saw Chakotay. "Do me a favor Commander, leave." She folder her arms over her chest. "This is my down time."

"Kathryn, are you drunk?" Chakotay stepped towards her.

"It's none of your concern." She held her head up. "Don't you have somewhere to be… Someone to do?" Her blue eyes flashed with anger.

Tom and Harry's eyes grew wide. "Tell him. You'll feel better." B'lanna stepped next to Kathryn. "Bastard."

Chakotay knew he deserved it, but he would have rather dealt with a sober Kathryn and not the extra eyes. "Kathryn we can talk about this."

She glared. "No. The time for talk is over, Commander. You have what you want and I.. I will be just fine." She felt the room move and she reached out to brace herself on the pool table edge.

"Kathryn you are drunk." He tried.

"Happy. I am happy. For the first time in a long while." She smiled at B'lanna. "And I have a friend. Someone I can trust."

Her words cut him. "Kathryn, please."

She shook her head. "No. You broke my heart. That is the only thing that men know how to do." Tears welled up. "Stay away from me."

He continued towards her, he reached his hand out to touch her and she jerked away, causing her to lose her balance. Chakotay reached out and pulled her to him. "Kathryn."

She pushed against him. "Let go of me." Her eyes flashed.

"No! Listen to me." He was losing his temper.

"I don't have to." She kicked his shin. "Let me go."

"No. Not until you can calmly walk back to your quarters with me." He was doing all he could to hold back the anger.

"I won't go anywhere with you." She pushed against him. "Let me go. Go play with your Borg." Even in her state she knew she had finally gone too far. Her eyes grew wide.

"That's what you think?" Now it was his time for anger. "You point your finger at me? You who turn me down at every junction? I have loved you since I first saw you, and when I finally was able to tell you, you said nothing. I have laid myself bare for you, only to be told to wait, and you kiss this man or that. You tell me you don't know what you'd do with out me, but you fall for the first man you see…" He gripped her hard. "And you are surprised that I found someone who wanted my kisses?"

"Chakotay." Her head was swimming.

"No. You don't get out of this one." He brought his lips to hers. The kiss was hard and rough, but she didn't fight it. She slid her hands up behind his neck and pressed her body to his.

B'lanna moved to Tom's side, sobering up. "We need to leave." She whispered.

Tom nodded. "But how? They will hear us." He whispered.

Harry was stunned. "How.. What… I.."

Tom but a hand on Harry's arm. "It what adults do."

Harry glared at him. "I have an idea.' He turned to the console and pushed a few buttons. The Captain and Chakotay shimmered out of existence.

"I hope you sent them to quarters." Tom offered.

"Hers."

Chakotay pulled back and looked at Kathryn. "I love you."

She felt weak in the knees. "I need to sit." She whispered. He helped her to the couch and frowned. When did they get here?

"Kathryn." He started.

"I'm sorry." She looked at her hands. "I should have let you come to me about Seven when you were ready."

"No. I should have come to you." He took her hand in his. "It was a mistake. I was taking solace in someone else."

"Was?" She looked up at him.

"Seven and I agreed it wasn't right." He dared a look at those blue eyes. He saw hope there. "I want to make it up to you." He pulled her up and led her to her bathroom. There were candles and rose petals everywhere. He started the bath, dropping a bubble ball in. "Give it a minute."

She smiled at him. "It's beautiful. How did you know I loved rose petals?"

"I know you love roses." He offered.

She smiled at him. "This is a good start." She whispered.

"Are you ok to get in? There is something else I need to get."

She nodded. "If you here a loud noise, you might want to check on me." She smiled.

"I will." He said leaving.

Kathryn sat down and put her head in her hands. What had she allowed herself to do… and in front of the trio. She shook her head. "Ok, I'm ok." She undressed and slipped into the bath. She smiled as it seemed to wash everything away. She closed her eyes and lay back.

"Is it ok to come in?" Chakotay asked from the door way.

"Yes."

He entered, a large pot of coffee and two cups. He set it down where she could reach it. "I think you need this."

She smiled. "Thank you. I owe you and a few other people a big apology."

He shook his head. "No. Not me, not anyone. It was a problem between friends… with a little help from a few other friends."

Kathryn brought a soapy hand from the bubbles. "Maybe a little bit more than friends." She smiled.

He handed her a cup. "Maybe?"

"Give me time." She offered.

He nodded. "I hear you're worth the wait."

Chakotay entered the banquette hall with Kathryn on his arm. They were dressed in formal attire. All of Starfleet's brass turned and applauded. They had gotten their crew home, through all the aliens, Borg, and anomalies they were home. This was the last of the three days of celebration. Kathryn looked at Chakotay as they stepped over to the rest of the senior staff. "I can't wait to take you home." She whispered.

"I can't wait to be away from this… in the country… with no one to bother us." He smiled.

"You met Phoebe." Kathryn offered.

"Captain, Commander." Harry grinned.

"Kathryn, Chakotay." B'lanna smiled. "You look beautiful." She looked at Kathryn.

"Thank you." Chakotay answered. "I really wasn't sure about this jacket." He grinned as B'lanna gave him a dirty look.

"I was wondering if you wanted to practice with me. All you have to do is work on your swing." A voice came from behind Kathryn.

She smiled. "I hate tennis. I'd rather be playing velocity." She turned and smiled. "Mark."

He grinned and embraced her. "Kathy. I'm so glad you are back."

"Me too." She kissed his cheek. Chakotay cleared his throat and she laughed. "Mark…" Before she could finish Mark stepped over to him.

"Good to meet you in person Chakotay." He extended a hand.

Chakotay smiled. "You too, my friend." He shook Marks hand. "I can't thank you enough."

"Take care of her." Mark looked at the confused Kathryn. "Just take good care of her."

Her eyes narrowed. "Hobbes, what is going on?"

"Ask him." Mark pointed at Chakotay.

"No him. Ask him." Chakotay tried to look innocent.

Kathryn looked back and forth. "You." She looked at Mark. "You called him." Her eyes narrowed. "Thank you."

He smiled. "My pleasure Kath."


End file.
